


Kisses in the Library

by Notenoughforgenius



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notenoughforgenius/pseuds/Notenoughforgenius





	Kisses in the Library

In the five years Castiel had known Dean Winchester, he had never once seen him so concentrated. They had been chasing La Cegua for three days now. The legends said she was the ghost of a woman whose husband had killed her to be with his lover. She appeared beautiful initially, and would wait on the outskirts of the town, asking married men for a ride to her home. If an impure thought should cross their mind she would burn them until all that remained was a brittle corpse. They had burned the bones, but it was to no avail. Sam volunteered to question the townspeople, saying if dirty thoughts were what was killing these men, Dean should hang back. So Dean and Cas were in the library, pouring over old newspapers, town records and dusty lore books.

“Man, this blows,” Dean whispered, scowling at an open book entitled “La Llorona and Other Tales from Hispano-America.” It didn’t appear particularly informative. Dean could isolate the minutest clue from any book, but he struggled with picking the right book. “I don’t see why Sam couldn’t do this. It’s not like the chick comes out in the daytime.”

“I believe,” Cas murmured, lowering his book from his line of sight, “that Sam put us here because he wanted us alone together.”

“Sam can suck it,” Dean returned his attention to his book, blushing slightly. He flipped to the table of contents and started fanning through pages. Castiel couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter at the sight of him. There was still a slight flush to his cheeks, making the constellations of his freckles stand out more than ever. His sturdy fingers stretched over each page, tracing over print and curling behind pages. His hair had been turning lighter lately; growing slightly gray from a mixture of stress and age. It was simply styled as usual. One wouldn’t know it, but the tough-ass hunter spent a good five minutes in the bathroom each morning on his hair. There was the faintest trace of a five o’clock shadow appearing on his chin. Cas loved his stalwart hunter just as he was now: focused, quiet, and all his.


End file.
